Lost Love
by Sae Kiyomi
Summary: Maafkan aku... aku jahat kepadamu... terima kasih... kamu yang memberi warna dalam hidupku... aku mencintaimu... tapi aku tidak akan pernah sempat mengatakannya kepadamu.../warning di dalam!


.

.

.

_**Lost Love**_

.

.

_Created by _**Sae Kiyomi**

.

.

.

VOCALOID MILIK CRYPTON, DAN SAE HANYA MEMINJAM TOKOHNYA!

.

.

.

**KAMUS SEBELUM MEMBACA FICT INI:**

_Blablabla: _FLASH BACK

Blablabla: ALUR CERITA

**Blablabla**: SUARA HATI / PERASAAN

.

.

.

**Hei…**

**Bisakah waktu menungguku, sedikit saja?**

**Walaupun aku tahu, tidak mungkin.**

**Karena semua sudah terlambat.**

**Kamu sudah pergi.**

Pria itu memejamkan matanya. Tidak berusaha mengingat apapun yang terjadi. Tapi cerita itu terus saja menghantuinya. Tentang seorang gadis, yang meninggal akibat bunuh diri.

**Maafkan aku.**

**Tapi aku mencintaimu.**

**Aku tahu, selama ini aku mengacuhkanmu.**

**Aku cuek dan dingin kepadamu.**

Di benak pemuda itu, teringat bahwa ia sedang bersama gadis yang terus ia ingat.

_"Rinto-kun!"_

_"Apaan sih? Berisik!"_

_"Nee… kamu jangan begitu, dong. Nanti jelek lho!"_

_"Bukan urusanmu, tahu!"_

_"Makanya, senyum!" gadis itu tersenyum._

_Sedangkan pemuda yang sedang bercakap dengannya hanya memalingkan wajah, tidak peduli._

**Maafkan aku.**

**Waktu itu, kamu sabar dan tersenyum lembut kepadaku.**

**Walaupun tidak aku pedulikan.**

**Dan aku tidak tahu…**

**Bahwa kamu tersenyum begitu tulus.**

**Sikapmu bukan rasa kasihan.**

**Dan aku tidak memedulikan perasaan lembut itu.**

_"Hei, Rinto-kun! Ayo, kita pergi!" ucap gadis itu menyeret pemuda itu._

_"Bawel ah! Aku bisa sendiri, tahu!"_

_"Hei, jangan galak-galak, dong. Kalau judes, nanti Kaa-sannya Rinto-kun sama Tou-sannya Rinto-kun sedih!"_

_"Apa urusanmu!?"_

_"Senyumlah sedikit saja. Pasti jadi tampan, deh."_

_"Aku tidak butuh."_

**Aku tahu selama ini aku begitu dekat denganmu.**

**Tidakkah waktu terhenti sebentar saja?**

**Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan kepadamu.**

**Tapi kamu sudah pergi.**

**Meninggalkan aku sendirian.**

_"Hei, Rinto-kun." Panggil gadis itu di sudut kelas yang sepi, sambil berjongkok. Sedangkan pria yang dimaksud hanya diam sambil main game._

_"Hng?"_

_"Mau berjanji satu hal kepadaku?"_

_"Kalau traktirin makan aku enggak mau."_

_"Buhh… bukan!"_

_"Jadi apa?"_

_"Jangan tinggalkan aku, ya?"_

**Hampa.**

**Itulah yang aku rasakan.**

**Aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana.**

_"Gyaa!"_

_"Ih, apa yang kamu lakukan sih, bodoh!?" omel pemuda itu sambil memarahinya._

_"Ehehe… aku terpeleset," ucap gadis itu menjulurkan lidahnya._

_"Makanya hati-hati, bodoh!" omel pemuda itu, namun membantu gadis itu berdiri dan memunguti barangnya._

_Gadis itu tersenyum. "Terima kasih, ya."_

_"Buat?"_

_"Bukan apa-apa."_

**Walaupun aku marah kepadamu, dan mengataimu bodoh.**

**Tapi kamu tetap tersenyum dan tertawa.**

**Aku sudah lupa akan perasaan yang penuh kasih sayang.**

**Sehingga aku sudah tidak tahu lagi seperti apa.**

_"Rinto-kun."_

_"Hng?"_

_"Sampai jumpa."_

_"Apa yang kamu bicarakan sih? Dasar bo-"_

_"Aku senang bertemu denganmu. Kamu menyenangkan. Tapi kurasa aku sudah tidak bisa maju lagi. Maafkan aku, ya. Aku mencintaimu."_

_"Apa yang-" sang gadis loncat dari lantai empat gedung sekolah, turun… jatuh ke bawah._

_"Maafkan aku, Rinto-kun. Aku mencintaimu," terdengar samar-samar suara sang gadis berbisik, menangis._

_"LENKAAAA!"_

**Namun kenapa kamu pergi terlalu cepat?**

**Tidakkah kamu mengijinkanku meminta maaf?**

**Apakah begitu besar dosaku kepadamu?**

**Aku mohon, maafkan aku.**

**Kata-kata itu tidak sempat kuucapkan kepadamu.**

"_Rinto-kun!"_

Pemuda itu menutup matanya dengan bantal, dan bersatu dengan diam.

"Kenapa?" bisik sang pemuda.

**Walaupun kamu bodoh dan ceroboh,**

**Aku selalu ingin melindungimu.**

**Tapi aku tidak bisa.**

**Karena perasaanku sudah beku.**

**Aku selalu ingin berterima kasih kepadamu.**

**Karena kamulah yang mencairkan hati beku ini,**

**Dengan perasaan hangatmu.**

_"Rinto-kun, lihat! Ada kecebong!"_

_"Ih."_

_"Imut, tahu!"_

_"Seleramu payah."_

_"JAHAT!"_

_"Kamu bodoh, idiot, ceroboh, tidak gaya, kuno-"_

_"Sebutin aja semua kekurangan aku!" kata sang gadis sambil mengembungkan pipinya, tampak air mata berjatuhan. Sang pria hanya cuek sambil terus main game._

"Maafkan aku, Lenka," bisik pemuda itu yang ada di kamarnya yang pengap.

**Terima kasih sudah mewarnai hariku.**

**Hal itupun tidak sempat aku ucapkan kepadamu.**

**Tapi kamu sudah lebih dulu pergi.**

**Meninggalkan aku, yang masih di dunia ini.**

**Maafkan aku.**

_"Lenka."_

_"Ya?"_

_"Kamu bodoh."_

_"KAMU KE SINI HANYA UNTUK BERKATA SEPERTI ITU!?" teriak sang gadis marah._

_Sang pemuda hanya tersenyum dan tertawa geli. Namun sang gadis tidak jadi marah, dan membalas senyuman pemuda itu._

_"Nah, aku kan sudah bilang kalau kamu lebih tampan kalau tersenyum, kan?"_

_Pemuda itu menyadari bahwa ia tersenyum, dan memalingkan wajahnya._

_"Kamu bodoh."_

_"MASIH MAU KAMU BAHAS LAGI!?"_

**Aku mencintaimu.**

**Kata-kata penuh perasaan itupun tidak bisa keluar lagi dari mulutku.**

**Karena semua telah tercekat di hati hitam ini.**

**Selama ini aku ingin melindungimu.**

**Memelukmu.**

**Menyayangimu.**

**Sangat.**

"Maaf," bisik sang pemuda. "Aku tidak bisa melindungimu, Lenka."

_"Kamu kenapa!?"_

_"Ehehe, tidak apa-apa," kata seorang gadis sambil tersenyum, walaupun tubuhnya basah kuyup._

_"Siapa yang menjahati kamu!?" bentak pria itu. "AKAN AKU HABISI!"_

_"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak usah, aku bisa," kata gadis itu sambil berdiri. Air basah turun dari bajunya. "Aku hanya jatuh, kok."_

_"HA!?"_

_"Iya."_

_"JANGAN MEREPOTKAN ORANG DONG, BODOH!"_

**Kamu bohong.**

**Selalu berkata tidak apa-apa.**

**Tapi kamu sakit, kan?**

**Menyebalkan.**

"Kamu pembohong yang lihai," ucap pemuda itu sambil mendongak. "Kamu berisik, bawel. Kamu sangat menyebalkan. Karena kamu berbohong dariku."

**Dan pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu.**

**Aku dihujani oleh buku-buku yang terbang akibat kecerobohanmu.**

**Dan aku marah.**

**Namun aku meminta maaf dengan sungguh-sungguh.**

**Aku meninggalkanmu.**

**Maafkan aku.**

_BRUGG_

_"WAA!" kata seorang gadis menajtuhkan buku-buku, dan menghujani pria yang ada di depannya. "Maafkan aku!"_

_"HATI-HATI, BRENGSEK!" bentak pemuda itu. Sang gadis hanya minta maaf, dan memunguti buku-buku yang ia lempar._

_Tapi pemuda itu meninggalkannya, seperti bukan masalahnya._

**Terima kasih akan selama ini.**

**Aku mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hati.**

**Semoga kamu menikmati kebahagiaanmu di tempat sana.**

**Aku berdoa untuk seluruh kebahagiaanku.**

**Dada ini serasa akan meledak.**

**Tangis ini ingin tumpah.**

**Jeritan ini ingin memekik.**

Pemuda itu menghela napas ke sekian kali, sambil menahan air mata yang ingin keluar dari mata indahnya.

"Maafkan aku, Lenka."

Pemuda itu mengambil bunga mawar putih, yang sangat disukai gadis itu. "Aku mencintaimu." Katanya pelan sambil mengecup bunga itu.

**Tidak kusangka aku akan kecewa sejauh ini.**

**Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat.**

* * *

_**END**_

* * *

**_SaeSite_**

Sae: hei, kenapa tiba-tiba bikin cerita yang kagak nyambung and gaje kayak begini ya?

Nao: akhirnya selesai ngajarin Sae-san belajar… #ngelap keringet# #bangga#

Rinka: ciee… bangga ni yee?

Nao: IYALAH! CUMA AKU DOANG YANG NGAJARIN! KALIAN MAEN SEMUAAA! #nangis# MASA AKU SENDIRI YANG ENGGAK MAIN!?

Sae: woooi! Nori! Jangan makan aja! Sini!

Nori: Nao-neechan, kita positif punya anjing!

Nao: #mata bling-bling#

Shou: #muntah#

Sae: emang hamil positif negatif?

Nori: Shou-niichan yang takut anjing, silakan RnR!

Shou: biasa aja kali! RNR!?


End file.
